The Environmental Protection Agency now requires that hydrocarbons, such as oil, not be allowed to spill or drip onto the ground where it contaminates the soil and underground water systems. This invention is directed to a drip berm for use beneath vehicles, machinery and storage containers to catch and retain oil spilled therefrom. The berm is designed to have a low profile so as to be unobtrusive and to be easily transported.
Drip catchers are well known. Most have many obvious drawbacks. For example, drip catchers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,848 and 5,711,402 to Nelson and Sumpter disclose a non-flexible drip pan. These devices are bulky, have a tendency to crack, cannot conform with the topography, and in some instances are not acceptable material for landfills.
Drip catchers such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,522 and 4,798,754 to Fitzpatrick and Tomek do not have a replaceable absorbing member and must be discarded when saturated.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a drip berm which is lightweight, sturdy, flexible and includes an absorbing pillow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip berm constructed for easy storage.
Another object of the invention is an inexpensive drip berm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip berm of adjustable weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip berm formed of material acceptable in landfills.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip berm which includes a case which allows replacement of the absorbing pillow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip berm which is equally adaptable inside and outside.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip berm which conforms with the topography.